Mealtimes With the Pevensies
by R12Fizzy
Summary: "Who wouldn't want to eat a meal with us," challenged Edmund. "I'm charming!" The title says it all. Please read and review!


**I'm back! After a long, long, LONG time, I have returned to bring you more of the family you love – especially Edmund! A lot of this story is made up of bits and pieces of other stories I have written for my little sister – none of which have to do with meals – but I was actually pretty happy with how this one turned out!**

**For any of you who have not already read my story **_**The King and The Duchess**_**, Annalia is a duchess from Galma who Peter falls in love with. Also, all of my work is movie-based.**

**As always, I do not own _The Chronicles of Narnia_, or the song **_**Oh, What a Beautiful Morning**_**. I do, however, own this little story. Please leave it where you found it, and I will be much obliged to you! Oh, and I also own Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation! :)**

**Now, with nothing further ado…**

**Mealtimes with the Pevensies**

**Breakfast**

It happened. It actually happened. Susan Pevensie was late. Susan sighed, as she walked into the dining hall of Cair Paravel. She was sure that Edmund would never let her live this down, even if she was only a few minutes late for breakfast. As she pushed open the large oak doors, she was both surprised and shocked to find that the room was empty, with the exception of Edmund, who was obviously asleep. His head was lying against the table and was dangerously close to the butter dish.

Susan walked towards him, and gently shook him. "Ed? Edmund? What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping," he answered, groggily. "No, I don't want any milk, Mum."

Susan, trying not to laugh at her brother, said, "C'mon, Ed. You're going to sleep through breakfast."

"That's nice," he muttered, still in a deep sleep. "I've always wanted to be an uncle."

Rolling her eyes, Susan shook him again. "WAKE UP!"

"What?" Edmund exclaimed, as he jumped up. "What's going on? Is there a war?"

"Yes, Edmund. The war of the toast," muttered Susan.

Edmund looked around, and asked, "Where are Peter and Lucy? Wait a minute – did you let me sleep through breakfast? And I thought that you were a nice person!"

"No, you did not sleep through breakfast. Peter and Lucy haven't even arrived yet. Calm down," explained Susan as she sat down across from her brother.

"Okay, I take it back. You are a nice person."

Just then, Peter entered the room, looking extremely annoyed. He yanked his chair out from under the table, making a horrible screeching noise as he did so, and plunked down into his seat.

"Yikes, what's wrong with you," Edmund exclaimed.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Peter muttered.

"Yeah, because you're totally acting like everything is perfect in the world. Blue skies, clear seas, green grass…" Edmund then grinned at his older brother, before breaking into song. "Oh what a beautiful morning – join in when you want, Pete – oh, what a beautiful day! I've got a beautiful feeeeeeeeeee-"

"CAN IT!" Peter bellowed.

Susan turned to Peter. "What happened to you this morning? You were perfectly fine last night."

"Nothing is wrong with me! I am one hundred percent fine! I've never been better! And where is Lucy?"

Susan shrugged, "I haven't seen her."

At that moment, the doors opened again, and Lucy skipped into the room. Edmund grinned as he jumped up, grabbed his little sister by the arm, and hauled her over to Peter.

In a low, gravelly voice, he said, "The prisoner, your eminence!"

"Oh, shut up," declared Lucy.

"EDMUND!" yelled Susan.

"Hey," he started. "What did I do? I'm not the one who told anyone to shut up!"

"And where do you think Lucy picked up that phrase?"

"Peter," sighed Edmund, shaking his head. "You are such a terrible example for poor little Lu!"

Lucy broke free of her brother's grasp and hurried over to her seat, as Peter glared daggers at Edmund.

"Mealtimes are supposed to be as congenial as possible," lamented Susan. "They are in normal families!"

"Susan Anna Pevensie, when has our family ever fit that description," teased Edmund.

* * *

**Lunch**

"I am so hungry! I'll bet that I could eat an entire beaver," Edmund announced.

Mr. Beaver looked up at the king, before turning and hurrying away.

"I wasn't serious," he called after the beaver.

Lucy sighed, as she pulled her brother into the dining hall. "All right, Ed, you need to promise to behave for Susan's sake!"

"Eh, I hate families!"

"Sure you do."

The two took their seats, and were just about to start eating, when Peter and Susan walked in.

Edmund grinned at Peter, before stating, "Ladies, I have come up with a solution to our problem!"

Susan looked up at her brother. "What problem?"

"With Peter! He's still so grumpy! I happen to know how to fix our problem!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh, this will be good."

"Peter is an unbelievable grouch because he misses Annalia! There you have it! Brilliance personified. The case is now closed."

Susan and Lucy looked at each other, before turning to Edmund.

"Okay…" Susan said.

Peter groaned, "Ed, do you try to be a little brat, or does it just come naturally?"

"Hey! I am about to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime, so be nice! I know that you really miss Annalia, and want to see her again, so I have come up with the most brilliant plan known to man," Edmund exclaimed. "I am about to offer you a lifetime subscription to Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation!"

"Edmund's what?" asked Peter.

Edmund pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to his brother. "Since you are too chicken to do anything with your love life, I can do it for you, and for a very reasonable price!"

Peter read the homemade business card aloud. "Edmund's Matchmaking Corporation. 100% satisfaction guaranteed, or your money back. Established last week."

Edmund grinned. "So, what do you think?"

"What are you going to do next week," Peter asked, trying to be heard above his sisters' laughter.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not chincy, Peter! I'll rewrite them every week! With a little help from me, you will never have cause to be grouchy again!"

"I wasn't that bad, Ed."

"Wasn't that bad? Are you kidding me? You were the grumpiest grump I've ever met! I mean, really, you must have broken seventeen records this morning with the way you were acting! Talk about completely nuts! You are the grouchiest grouch of all time!"

Peter sent Edmund a glare that could only be properly described as terrifying. Edmund tried to give his brother a smile, but instead found himself sinking down his chair and under the table.

"Edmund Alexander Pevensie, you get out from under this table! You are a king, not a three year old," sighed Susan.

"I am not coming out until Peter leaves! He's going to kill me - I can feel it!"

Lucy giggled, "Nice one, Ed!"

Susan sent her sister a look. "Lucy Georgina Pevensie, do not encourage him! His behaviour is ridiculous - although, Peter's does run him a close second."

"Hey," exclaimed Peter.

"Don't play coy with me, Peter William Pevensie! You have been acting like a grouch all day, and although he went about it the wrong way, I am rather glad that Ed said something."

"I know; I'm awesome," came a voice from under the table.

Susan rolled her eyes, and turned to her food. She jumped, however, when she felt something touch her foot. "What is…Edmund? What are you doing?"

"Nice shoes, Su. Are they leather or crocodile?"

Susan kicked him, and Edmund let out a cry, as he jumped up from under the table. "What was that for?"

"Sit down and eat your lunch."

"Man! And they call you the 'Gentle Queen?'"

* * *

**Dinner**

"Where is Edmund," Lucy asked. "He never misses a meal."

As if on cue, Edmund yanked open the doors and ran into the dining hall. "Aslan has given me the divine gift of extravagant knowledge and wisdom! I can see your futures!"

Susan laughed, "If there was a divine gift of extravagant knowledge and wisdom, I doubt that Aslan would give it to you!"

"Oh yeah," he challenged. "Well, Susan, you are going to fall in love with a tall, dark haired, handsome prince, whose first name begins with a 'C'!"

Susan rolled her eyes. "If that ever does happen, I will name my first son after you. But, since the chances of that happening are so slim, I will never have to worry about having a son named Edmund!"

Peter nodded in agreement.

Lucy was thinking about what Edmund had said. "Hmm...dark haired…handsome…'C'…oh gross! You want Susan to marry that creep Clesian from Felimath?"

"Prince, Lucy! I said prince," exclaimed Edmund. "Clesian is only a secretary. Oh, and while we're at it, you're going to fall in love with a short, fat, bald peasant, whose first name begins with a 'B'."

Lucy sulked slightly. "Oh, thanks! So, Susan gets the knight in shining armour, and I get stuck with Dopey the dwarf?"

"Don't yell at me, I'm just Aslan's messenger."

Peter snorted.

"Oh, well that was real kingly," stated Edmund.

Susan sighed. "We are a family of nutcases! Who would ever want to eat a meal with us?"

"Who wouldn't want to eat a meal with us," challenged Edmund. "I'm charming!"

"When did you figure that one out," asked Peter. "When you were on the floor, or when you were drooling on the table while you were asleep."

"Hey, who did you-"

"I told him," interrupted Susan.

"Well, some sister you are!"

"Thank goodness there is only one of you, Eddy! I don't think that Narnia could handle more than that," stated Lucy.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Ed? Edmund or Ed! And I am as innocent as a dove; therefore, I have no faults! Why wouldn't Narnia want more of me?"

"You tell yourself that, Edmund, if it gives you comfort," laughed Peter.

Mealtimes were never boring at Cair Paravel.

* * *

**Did any part of this resemble your families at meal times? :)  
**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading, and God bless, **

**R12Fizzy**


End file.
